A Elite de Konoha
by lKin
Summary: Alguns anos se passaram e nossos herois tem uma nova missão será que eles vão ser capazes de cumpri-la?
1. A elite

**A Elite de Konoha!**

Nada podia se ouvir se não gemidos abafados na clareira, gemidos indecifráveis, uma garota de cabelos rosa e olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas corre em direção ao barulho tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo...

Mas o que ela viu não era exatamente o que ela estava esperando, deitado na grama estava um garoto de 19 anos, loiro de pele clara e olhos azuis, completamente nu, e sob ele um menina que aparentava 16 anos, pele bronzeada pelo sol, cabelos cor de fogo, os olhos estavam fechado e escondiam dois lindos obres violetas, sua boca avermelhada estava semi aberta deixando gemidos de prazer escapar por ela.

-Na... Naruto kun...., er me desculpe -Sakura fechou os olhos e se virou de costa seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha ela nunca havia imaginado que veria isto, era perturbador ver aquele garoto que ela conhecia desde pequena numa situação dessa, aquela imagem de garoto inocente e travesso que ela tinha havia se quebrado perante aquilo.

-Sakura... -Naruto também estava bastante constrangido, talvez nem tanto quanto Sakura, ele se levanta e começa a se vestir, a garota ao perceber a "intrusa" se levanta rapidamente colocando sua roupa, seu rosto poderia ser confundido com seu cabelo devido à vergonha.

-Er... Eu já vou indo-a ruiva sai correndo na floresta e desaparecendo na mesma

-...

-Me desculpe eu... Achei que eram inimigos - Estranhamente ela queria olhar para traz e admirar o corpo de seu amigo

-Ah... Está tudo bem - Recentemente o loiro não ligava muito com quem estava ele prezava muito mais o prazer que lhe davam e tudo isso graças ao fato de ser rejeitado por todos a quem amou e Sakura era uma dessas pessoas talvez por isso ele estava tão sem graça.

-Er.... Aproveitando que eu te achei a Tsunade-sama pediu para que nos fossemos até a sala dela...

-Uh? O que ela quer? -Naruto fita Sakura enquanto terminava de abotoar suas calças

-Parece que é uma nova missão...

-Hmm... -Naruto havia coloca sua blusa preta e começou a caminhar em direção a vila- Você não vem?

-Ahh... sim...

Os dois fizeram o percurso em silencio, no mais puro silencio um silencio que era incomodo para ambos, Naruto geralmente era tagarela e brincalhão e Sakura costumava dar bronca nele e irrita-lo falando do Sasuke Kun... Mas hoje... Bem hoje as coisas estavam diferentes... Um clima pesado e chato havia se instalado sobre eles não que eles gostassem disso, mas a situação havia conspirado para que isto acontecesse...

O loiro andava e olhava o caminho embora estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos garota que o seguia apenas observava as costas do amigo e lembrava da cena que havia visto há minutos atas, e tentou corta o clima pesado que se formara.

-Então aquela garota é sua namorada?-Sakura tentava puxar assunto, mas se arrependeu logo depois de proferir aquelas palavras... E se a garota realmente fosse namora dele? Alias porque isso a incomodava tanto???

-Não... -Naruto não ousou encara a amiga ele sabia que provavelmente ela iria achar ele um pervertido que só fica com os outros por diversão.... Mas infelizmente era essa a realidade.

-Mas... -Por alguns instantes ela parou de andar - então porque estava com ela? - Sakura olhava para o amigo com uma cara confusa ela conhecia o loiro e sabia que ele não era do tipo de pessoa que gostava de magoar os outros.

-Sim exatamente por isso que eu estava com ela, não se surpreenda tanto Sakura-chan... Às vezes o mundo conspira para que as pessoas mudem... -Naruto não olhava para a garota porque não tinha coragem, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas sua voz continuou inalterada - Heh, não tenho ninguém em especial então para que vou me preocupa com isso?

-Naruto-kun....... -A garota conhecia muito bem seu amigo por isso imaginava o quanto ele devia estar sofrendo e sabia também que parte desse sofrimento era culpa dela... E isso partia seu coração.

-Hey que cara é essa? -O loiro finalmente tinha resolvido encarar a amiga com um sorriso no rosto, embora por dentro estivesse chorando...

-Heh nada não! Mas desde quando você virou hentai???

-Porque a curiosidade? Também quer uma lasquinha - Naruto provocou a amiga que apenas ficou vermelha com o comentário, mas logo revidou.

-Se você fosse moreno alto de cabelos lisos e expressão seria quem sabe?

-Hmmm... -Naruto fingiu que não se abalou com o comentário e retrucou- se quiser posso ser muito melhor - se aproximou da garota - Hentai!!! -Sakura se afastou extremamente corada

-Eu sei - sorriu

Depois disso os dois voltaram a caminhar e novamente o silencio maçante se instalou, em poucos minutos eles estava em frente à 5ª Hokage, Tsunade, eles e mais 10 pessoas, os chamados de "Elite de Konoha" uma elite acima da ANBU formada depois de vários acontecimentos a Elite era formada por 12 pessoas...

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Haruno Sakura

- Yamanaka Ino

- Nara Shikamaru

- Akimichi Chouji

- Hyuuga Neji

- Hyuuga Hinata

- Rock Lee

- Ten Ten

- Aburame Shino

- Inuzuka Kiba

O loiro apenas observava tudo estranhando o fato de todos estarem reunidos ali, ma logo Tsunade entra no local e a atenção deles se voltam para ela.

-A missão que eu tenho aqui é muito importante e eu precisava de pessoas confiáveis e que também fossem excelentes ninjas....

-E qual é a missão?-Neji pergunta

-Preciso que vocês coletem, algumas informações sobre o DRM da vila do som....

-A vila do som... é uma vila que tem crescido muito....

-Exatamente Hinata..... isso é obra do DRM mas a ANBU coletou algumas informações que vem nos preocupando...-Tsunade retira alguns papeis mostrando para o 12-Eles tem feito grande missões e aparentemente também tem matado os ninjas mais fortes das outras tribos...

-.... - Sasuke apenas ouvia tudo com atenção

-Então eles são uma ameaça......- Sakura não pode evitar de comentar

-Mas como vamos conseguir tais informações....

-Bom eu conto com a habilidade de vocês.... Agora vão!

-É isso ai vamos lá!!!!!!!UHUUUUUUUU!!!!

-...

-Beleza!

-Nos não somos a elite à toa!

-Ok...

-Contanto que não falte comida ta beleza!

-Não se preocupe

-Po... pode deixar....

-Vai ser fácil!

-Sim!

- Simples...

- Deixa comigo!

Os 12 saem da sala e vão em direção a uma cabana afastada da vila.

-Precisamos de um plano! Shika você tem algum plano...

-Hmmm eu preciso pensar Ino....

-Então anda logo !!!

-Cala boca Naruto deixa ele pensar!

-Hmpf fica protegendo ele só porque ele é seu namoradinho – O loiro mostra a língua e logo Ino começa a correr atrás dele

-Hmpf esse naruto nunca vai crescer – Era vez de Ten Ten comentar

-... – Sakura fica observando o amigo com um olhar meio perdido, Sasuke não pode deixar de reparar e pelo jeito não tinha sido o único, Hinata se aproximou da amiga.

-Sakura-chan... a.. aconteceu alguma coisa....?

-Ahn? – Ela não havia reparado que Hinata havia se aproximado e ficou constrangida por isso- Na.. não, não aconteceu nada...-Sakura da um sorriso amarelo e Hinata apenas a observa mas prefere não comentar nada.

-Heh, você não cresce mesmo...

-Bah você é um chato Sasuke – O loiro mostra a língua para o moreno e depois senta no chão esperando que algum deles se manifestasse.

-Bom... eu estava pensando e tive uma idéia... o plano é simples mas....

-Mas...? – Apesar de tudo Naruto estava curioso para saber qual era o plano

-Não há espaços para erros ou falhas.

-...

-E qual é o plano Shikamaru...? – Agora quem perguntava era Neji

-É o seguinte temos que conseguir a confiança deles... Para isso temos que conviver com ele... Mas também não podemos contar somente com a boa vontade deles... Precisamos recorrer também à maneira tradicional...

-Mas como vamos conseguir a confiança deles...? – Lee também estava ficando curioso

-Ai que está o X da questão... teremos que nos passar por pessoas comuns

-Não parece ser difícil, mas quem garante que eles vão falar algo para a gente? – Observou Sakura

-O plano é o seguinte....

Ai pessoas essa é minha primeira fic

Ela ta curtinha mas prometo que ainda terá mto rolo, mto lemon, mto hentai, mta ação e algum humor mas isso é mais difícil

Nossa a historia ta andando mais rápido que o previsto '

Bom aguardem a continuação e comente se não eu não continuo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Obrigada por lerem

Naruto - Hey cadê o meu credito!!! Você nem me agradeceu!

Sakura - É nos queremos ser reconhecidos!!!

Sasuke - ...

Il- Calma... Como eu estava dizendo agradeço as minhas cobai... quer dizer aos meus amigos que aceitaram participar da fic!!!

Naruto -(quase pulando no meu pescoço mas Sakura e o Sasuke seguram ele )- Quem é cobaia aqui eim????!!!!!!

Il- Você me entendeu errado... (some) Até o próximo capitulo!

Naruto - Bom vo acertar as contas com uma certa escritora e já volto!!!!

Sakura – Sasuke kun a gente deve deixar...?

Sasuke -... vai embora

Sakura – Ahhhh me espera corre atrás do Sasuke

Enquanto isso....

Naruto- O que você quis dizer com cobaias fora de si

Il - Er.... que você é um gatinho e que eu te adoro (desculpa esfarrapada)

Naruto – Ah é... Bom sabe você foi muito má comigo.... agora vai ter que pagar....

Il – Er... tchau povo T-T (tentando fugir)


	2. Uma viagem animada

Disclamer: Eu não possuo Naruto

Por enquanto... Mas logo, logo ele será meu Muhauhuahuahua

Nota: Você comento no capitulo 1? Não??? Então vai lá comentar � ''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O plano é o seguinte...

Alguns minutos depois lá estavam Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sakura e Ino indo em direção a vila do som.

Ah! Fala sério, você acha que isso vai dar certo?

Relaxa Naruto, se não der, pelo menos nós vamos nos divertir...

Heh, vamos mesmos Kiba...

Naruto e Kiba estavam com um estranho sorriso no rosto e todos haviam reparado eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa... Mas o que poderia ser?

Todos olhavam para eles desconfiados, bem, quase todos, Shikamaru parecia entender e nem ligava para os dois e Sakura se perguntava porque Sasuke não iria com eles...

Que tal paramos aqui por hoje? – perguntou o loiro.

Boa idéia Naruto – Kiba e Akamaru aprovaram a idéia de primeira.

O que você tão arrumando? – perguntou a loura desconfiada.

É, não faz nem 1 hora que a gente ta andando...

Ahhh Sakura-chan, a gente tem que poupar energias.

Tudo bem Sakura eu não vejo nenhum problema andarmos um pouco menos hoje... – Shikamaru falou sem muito ânimo

Você tem certeza Shikamaru?

Lógico que ele tem Sakura! – O loiro foi energético na afirmação.

Kiba o que vocês tão arrumando? – Foi à vez da loira perguntar.

Nós? Nada!!!

Vocês são tão desconfiadas... – o garoto-raposa falou como se estivesse magoado.

Sem drama Naruto. Eu, a Ino, a Hinata e a Ten-Ten vamos arrumar as barracas e vocês vão pegar a comida e lenha.

Ahh, isso é muito trabalhoso... – Shikamaru resmungou

Vamos logo Shikamaru! Você e o Neji pegam uns peixes e eu e o Kiba vamos catar a lenha!

... O que você e o Kiba estão aprontando – O mais forte dos Hyuugas perguntou

Porque a gente tem que ta aprontando alguma coisa heim? – Naruto falou ofendido

Èh!!! – Kiba tentou parecer ofendido, mas não deu muito certo.

... Vamos logo – Neji saiu em direção ao mar seguido de Shikamaru.

Vamos Kiba!

Eh!

Poucos minutos depois todos se encontravam no acampamento.

Vamos animar um pouco – Kiba retirou algumas garrafas de sakê e serviu todos os presentes.

Hmmm, não vejo mal nenhum em beber um pouco! – Disse Ino pegando um pouco do sakê sendo seguida das demais Kunoichi.

Hmm... – Neji acompanha as garotas e logo todos estavam bebendo.

Que tal jogarmos alguma coisa? – Perguntou o loiro.

Tipo o que? – Ten-Ten indagou.

Verdade ou conseqüência! – o garoto-raposa e Kiba responderam juntos.

Na... Nani???????? - Ino e Ten-Ten cairiam se já não estivessem sentadas.

Ah, o que tem de mais? – o menino raposa falou como se não entendesse o espanto.

Tudo bem naruto... Mas nos vamos escolher o local! – Sakura disse.

OK! Então vamos! –Naruto e Kiba já estavam atrás da garota de cabelos rosas.

Vocês não vêm? – Perguntou Sakura.

Os demais shinobis ficaram um pouco hesitantes, mas para surpresa de todos Hinata se levantou e se aproximou dele.

Eu... Eu vou.

Bem, acho que não tem nada demais... –ponderou Ten-Ten.

Logo todos seguiram até um local limpo e amplo e sentaram em um círculo, Sakura pegou uma kunai e a jogou para cima a fazendo girar e antes da mesma cair no chão disse:

O lado da lâmina pergunta e o outro responde.

A kunai tocou o chão revelando os escolhidos, a lança apontava para Kiba e a outra extremidade para Neji

Verdade... Ou conseqüência... ?

Er... – Julgando pelo tom do amigo, coisa boa não ia ser - V... Verdade – Neji disse incerto.

Hmm... Você gosta de alguém?– Lógico que a maioria dos presentes sabiam a resposta, mas esse era o maior tabu de Neji, e Kiba apenas estava fazendo um favor para ele.

Prefiro não comentar! – Disse o descendente dos Hyuuga sentindo seu rosto arder de vergonha.

Oras! Ninguém mandou escolher verdade...

Totalmente corado Neji se rende e resolve falar, afinal, se mudasse para desafio ia ser pior.

Bem... Eu gosto de uma pessoa... – O garoto ficou totalmente vermelho e parou sua frase por ai.

Ten-Ten ficou inquieta, de quem será que Neji gostava?

Hmmm, continue – Incentivou Kiba.

Não – Disse energético – Você só perguntou se eu gostava de alguém...

Mas... Mas... ahhhhhhhhh –Kiba se sentou frustrado e jogou a kunai da mesma forma que Sakura havia jogado antes.

A kunai novamente toca o chão anunciando outros dois escolhidos, a perigosa Ino e a tímida Hinata.

Hinata-chan, verdade ou conseqüência?

Hinata tinha medo de escolher qualquer uma das duas, verdade, podiam perguntar algo muito cabulo, desafio... Bem, tem muitas possibilidades...

Hm... Ve... Ve... Verdade...

Heh – Ino deu um sorriu de lado – Quem beija melhor, Naruto ou Kiba?

A pergunta não só surpreendeu Hinata, mas Kiba e Naruto também, os dois ficaram apreensivos a resposta da garota.

Bem... Ino-chan... – Hinata estava totalmente corada, a vergonha dela era quase palpável – Er... Os dois... Os dois beijam muito bem...

Os dois garotos não puderam conter um sorriso, afinal aquilo era, de certa forma, um grande elogio.

Mas quem beija melhor? A raposa ou o cachorro?

Ino insistia na pergunta e Hinata, se é que é possível, corava ainda mais.

Ca... Cada um deles... Beija de forma diferente... Mas os dois beijam extremamente bem...

Vendo que a amiga iria explodir se ela insistisse na pergunta resolveu desistir.

Tudo bem, não foi exatamente o que eu perguntei, mas ta valendo...

Era a vez da loira jogar a kunai e assim ela fez, os novos sorteados foram Shikamaru e Sakura.

Aposto que ela também vai escolher verdade, assim é entediante – Disse o garoto raposa.

... – Shikamaru e os outros ignoraram o comentário do loiro - Então Sakura, Verdade ou conseqüência?

Hmmm – se eu escolhe verdade vão me perguntar coisas cabulosas... O que tem demais em conseqüência? Acho que o Shikamaru não vai mandar eu fazer nada demais - Conseqüência.

Todos no local arregalaram os olhos com um certo espanto, Sakura realmente havia sido corajosa.

Faça um strip – Shikamaru disse sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

O... O que??????? – Sakura ficou de boca aberta e não foi apenas ela, foram todos do local.

Shikamaru!!!!!!!!! –esbravejou Ino

Calma eu to apenas brincando.

Ahhhhhhh, mas seria legal ver a Sakura fazer um strip!!!

Concordo com o Naruto - Disse Kiba.

Naruto!!! Kiba!!! – A kunoishi desafiada reclamou começando a achar que havia feito uma grande besteira.

Ahh, relaxa Sakura, não vou pedir nada demais não... È só você se declarar para o Naruto como se estivesse apaixonada por ele – Lógico que nessa altura Shikamaru já estava bêbado e não era o único, na verdade os únicos que não estavam bêbados era Hinata e Neji, sim Sakura também estava bêbada...

Ok... –Sakura levantou-se e mandou que Naruto fizesse o mesmo, o loiro prontamente obedeceu.

Sou todo seu – O garoto raposa zombou.

Ok, mas é apenas por causa do jogo – Sakura respirou fundo e começou – Queria entender... O que eu sinto por você, mas é algo inexplicável - Sakura andou em volta de Naruto falando com uma voz meiga – Um sentimento forte, que quase destrói as bases do meu mundo – A kunoishi abraça Naruto por trás e sussurra em seu ouvido – Por dezenas de vezes tentei me convencer que quem eu desejo não é você... – As palavras fluíam com uma facilidade incrível, mas ela não parou por ai, postou-se de frente para o amigo e olhou em seus olhos - Quando olho em seus olhos, me sinto mais calma e confiante, eu descobri o que eu sinto... – Talvez ela estivesse dizendo aquilo apenas pelo efeito da bebida, é devia ser isso... – Eu te amo...

A kunoishi ficou sem reação ao sentir um par de lábios quentes cobrir os seus e uma língua úmida invadir sua boca a explorando... A garota não reagiu, aquilo estava muito bom... Mas quando o ar faltou, Naruto se afastou sorrindo.

Naruto! Porque você fez isso!!! – ela tentou parecer brava, mas não deu certo.

Ahh, eu sei que você gostou – o loiro piscou para a amiga e se sentou.

Hmpf, convencido – Sakura se sentou ao lado de Ino e a loira a perguntou em um sussurro.

Verdade o que a Hinata disse? Ele beija bem?

Muito bem – Sakura confessou.

Woa! Eu pedi só para se declarar e você fez mais do que o esperado, imagina se fosse o strip.

Sikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Sakura gritou extremamente corada.

Ahahaha calma é brincadeira! (olha o Shikamaru bêbado é bem agitado XD)

Vamos jogue a kunai logo Shikamaru!! – Disse.

Ok...

A brincadeira continuou enquanto algumas coisas foram esclarecidas como o fato do Naruto nunca ter tido um caso com o Iruka-sensei, e que a Ino nunca ficou com o Sasuke como muitos pensavam e outros micos foram pagos, como o Shikamaru imitando o Kakashi sensei, a Ten-Ten dançando hula-hula entre outros, mas a brincadeira continuava, a maioria dos participantes estava bêbado menos Hinata.

A kunai novamente girou no ar até selecionar duas pessoas Naruto e Hinata.

Então Hinata-chan, Verdade ou conseqüência?

Naruto sabia tudo sobre Hinata, afinal de dois anos de namoro como não saber? Tudo bem hoje eles não estavam juntos, mas ainda sim eram grandes amigos.

Conseqüência... –Hinata falou num tom quase inaudível.

Hmmm –Naruto deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Quero que beba essa garrafa de sakê inteira!

Geralmente isso não seria problema nenhum para a maioria dos participantes, mas Hinata tinha um pequeno problema quando ficava bêbada... A personalidade tímida dela mudava para uma pior que a do Naruto. (!!!)

Mas... Naruto-kun...

Sem mais nem menos, eu sei que você consegue.

Hinata pegou a garrafa de sakê e virou de uma vez quando acabou ela estava levemente corada e totalmente bêbada...

Então... – Naruto queria ver se deu certo.

Você fica uma gracinha quando faz essa cara!

Naruto corou um pouco e voltou ao seu lugar sorrindo sem graça.

Deu certo... hehehe

A kunai novamente girou no ar e agora Naruto tava encrencado, cai para Sakura perguntar para ele, ela sabia demais...

Então Naruto, verdade ou conseqüência?

Conseqüência – Disse convicto.

Hmm, vejamos...

Sakura ficou um pouco pensativa, mas a solução veio da forma mais inesperada, Hinata se aproximou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, a garota de cabelo cor de rosa sorriu perigosamente com a idéia.

Muito bom Hinata-chan... Quem imaginaria você dando uma idéia dessas.

Ora! Querida Sakura você não me conhece bem... (gente ela ta bêbada, não me matem! Matem o Naruto)

Percebi – Sakura sorriu – Naruto, vem cá – Quando o menino raposa se aproximou ela sussurrou em seu ouvido o que ele devia fazer.

Nani????? Nem pensar!!!

Ora Naruto, você que quis desafio – Pasmem quem falou isso não foi a Sakura e sim a Hinata (!!!)

Mas...

Sem 'mas' Naruto, eu não sei o que elas pediram, mas trate de fazer e rápido!

Kiba você me paga!

Naruto saiu da clareira indo se arrumar em 5 minutos ele voltou vestido de forma diferente, seu cabelo estava molhado caindo sobre seus olhos, ele estava com uma blusa preta justa e sem mangas com uma jaqueta por cima, uma calça jeans, brinco de argola com um pingente em forma de cruz na orelha direita e óculos escuro escondiam seus belos olhos azuis.

_"Um tanto quanto másculo_

_com M maiúsculo"_

Naruto entra no meio da roda fazendo movimentos sensuais e prendendo a atenção de todos, ele tira a jaqueta e a joga enquanto outro Naruto a pega.

_"Vejam só os meus músculos_

_que com amor cultivei"_

Ele começa a tirar a camiseta enquanto acariciava seu abdômen, as mulheres estavam babando é lógico.

_"Minha kunai não é de plástico_

_E nem tem formato cilíndrico"_

Naruto termina de tirar a camisa e desabotoa a calça jeans e coloca uma das mãos dentro da cueca, enquanto lambe um dedo de forma sexy olhando para o Kiba que ficou levemente corado (ahh como eu queria ver isso!!!!)

_"Sempre me chamam de cínico_

_mas o porquê eu não sei"_

O loiro faz biquinho e cara de que não está entendendo nada e encara Sakura

_"O meu bumbum era flácido_

_mas esse assunto é tão místico"_

O garoto raposa começa a rebolar deixando bem visível suas belas nádegas

_"Devido ao ato cirúrgico_

_hoje eu me transformei"_

Naruto apalpa suas nádegas mostrando que essas são bem durinhas.

_"Sou um ninja erótico_

_com movimentos furtivos"_

Naruto caminha gingando até chegar em Neji onde senta em seu colo

_"Sou um amante exótico _

_com direito a replay"_

O pequeno rouba um beijo dos lábios de Neji que fica sem reação enquanto Ten-Ten ficar vermelha de raiva, depois ele se levanta e vai até o centro da roda novamente.

_"Sou um loirinho fantástico_

_com poderes tão mágicos"_

Naruto olha para Shikamaru e o puxa forçando-o a levantar enquanto dança sensualmente para ele.

_"Mas foi por um moreno simpático_

_por quem me apaixonei"_

Ino fica querendo o esganar, mas se contem, enquanto Naruto solta Shikamaru e volta a dançar sozinho.

_"Hoje estou tão eufórico_

_com minhas frases biônicas"_

Naruto da um giro de 360º.

_"Ontem eu era ninja_

_Ai, hoje eu sou um GAY!!!!!"_

Milhares de Naruto entram no local com roupas chamativas e dançando animadamente e de forma comprometedora.

_"Abra sua mente_

_Gay também é gente"_

Eles começam a pular fazendo coreografias estranhas enquanto o verdadeiro cantava.

_"Hokage é muito quente_

_E é forte pra daná"_

O Naruto principal aponta Neji seguido de Hinata.

"Você pode ser sério

ser tímido ou energético"

Os Naruto secundários gruda um no outro dançando agarradinhos enquanto o outro imitava o Kakashi com ajuda do henge no jutsu.

_"Tem gay que é tarado_

_tentando camuflar_

_(meu livro, ah meu livro)"_

Os meninos raposas começam a dançar de jeito sensual para o erótico enquanto se aproxima de Kiba que apenas da um tapinha na sua bunda.

_"Faça bem a barba_

_arranque seu bigode"_

Naruto se transforma em um Gaara, vestindo uma roupa vermelha bem chamativa.

_"Gaara também pode_

_não tem que disfarçar"_

Naruto volta ao normal e continua dançando provocando os homens da platéia e cantando escandalosamente.

_"Faça uma plástica_

_aí entre na ginástica"_

Os Narutos soltam a franga.

_"Boneca é contra a ética_

_um Ninja gay..."_

Ele começa a cantar com uma voz mais escandalosa ainda.

_"Um ninja Gay, eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, é um ninja Gay..._

_Ai como dói!"_

Colocou a mão no bumbum como se ele estivesse doendo, enquanto a platéia passava de choque para riso...

Ahahahahahahaha não acredito!!! – Kiba rolava de rir no chão – Ahh quando eu contar isso pro Iruka-sensei ahahahaha

Pronto! Acho melhor pararmos o jogo por hoje, nós temos que dormir, já ta tarde -disse o garoto-raposa emburrado, mas era verdade e já fazia tempo que havia escurecido.

Assim que Shikamaru conseguiu parar de rir ele olhou para o céu e constatou que o loiro havia falado a verdade e decidiu que era melhor eles descansarem para o dia seguinte, porque ia ser dose...

Ok, vamos dividir os turnos – ele falou tentando manter a seriedade.

----------------------------------------

E ai o que acharam???????

Ficou bem maior que o outro né?

Eu tive a idéia da música depois de ler uma fic XD

Naruto (chega e me segura pelos ombros) – que idéia é essa de me possuir heim? Não sabe que eu sou um ser livre?

-Er...

-Sei sim... Você entendeu errado...

Naruto -Não entendi nada errado

-Bom (uso o kawarimi no jutsu e sumo)

(entrando na ponta dos pés e olhando para o lado para ver se o Naruto está por perto)

-Bem... Acho que me livrei dele

Naruto (com cara de bravo) -Se livro uma pinóia (começa a correr atrás de mim)

-Bom gente, acho que tenho que ir (saio correndo tentando fugir)

Sakura -Aqueles dois não tem jeito u.u

Sasuke -...

Sakura – bom, tchau gente (o Lee chega e beija a mão da Sakura)

Lee -Vocês tem sorte de poder ver ela, a mulher mais bela do mundo (Sakura cora e se esconde atrás do Sasuke...)

Sakura - Sasuke? Ei Sasuke espera!!! (correndo atrás do Sasuke)

Lee –Saiyonara! Tenho que falar com minha amada (seguindo a Sakura sem dificuldade)


End file.
